Love And Truth
by Ay
Summary: Sakura berhasil masuk Konoha High School demi bertemu dengan pria yang ia kagumi.. Tapi kenyataan harus diterimanya saat kebenaran terungkap.. -DISCONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1

Love And Truth

**Part 1: Meeting**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

Love And Truth punya aya^^

Pairing: SasuSaku, ItaSaku

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

**Love And Truth**

**Part 1: Meeting**

Aku berjalan dengan penuh semangat! Ya, karena aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolah yang selama ini aku impikan. Bukan hanya karena julukan sekolah terbaik se-Jepang yang disandangnya, tetapi juga karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Itachi kun. Lelaki yang selama ini aku kagumi. Aku benar-benar beruntung pernah mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Itachi Uchiha? Dia adalah salah satu pewaris kekayaan Uchiha Corp. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kagum padanya. Aku mengaguminya sejak kejadiaan hari itu.

**Flashback**

Aku berjalan sendirian di malam yang gelap ini. Aduh! Ini semua karena Temari! Kenapa tidak dia saja sih yang membeli kertas ini. Toh ini kan untuk tugas sekolahnya! Tiba-tiba tiga orang preman yang sedang mabuk mendekatiku.

"Hai gadis manis, mau kemana? Sini, temani kami bermain!" ucap preman berwajah sangar itu sambil menyentuh daguku.

"Lepaskan!" ucapku sambil menepis tangannya.

"Wow, galak sekali! Aku suka type gadis seperti ini!" ucap preman yang satunya.

Mereka yang berjumlah 3 orang lalu mengepungku dan menyentuh wajahku secara bergantian. Argh.. sial, aku tidak bisa melawan mereka!

"Tolong!!" teriakku. Aku tahu teriakanku percuma karena jalan ini sangat sepi dan sama sekali tidak ada rumah di kanan kirinya. Aku menyesali keputusanku untuk memotong jalan lewat jalan ini.

"Percuma nona manis, tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu!" ucap preman pertama sambil membelai wajahku.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari preman-preman itu. Dan.. Dukk.. aku menendang perut preman pertama. Kedua preman temannya kaget melihat tindakanku. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku langsung berlari. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena para preman itu berhasil mengejarku.

Aku merasakan rambutku ditarik dari belakang. Aku merasakan nyeri teramat sangat saat preman itu menarik rambutku. Lalu tiba-tiba tarikkan itu terhenti dan digantikan dengan rintihan preman-preman itu. Aku langsung berbalik ke belakang dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan mataku menangkap sesosok manusia. Posisinya yang membelakangiku membuatku hanya dapat melihat bagian punggungnya. Awalnya aku mengira dia adalah wanita, melihat rambut hitam sepunggungnya, tapi saat melihat tubuh kekarnya, aku percaya itu tubuh seorang pria. Pria itu lalu menghajar para preman itu sampai para preman itu kabur. Pria itu lalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh, tunggu..!" panggilku.

"Hnn.." gumam pemuda itu lalu berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya.. Tampan.. Matanya.. Mata onyx yang memancarkan ketegasan sekaligus kelembutan.

"Eh, mmm.. terima kasih," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sama-sama," ucapnya lalu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu!" panggilku sekali lagi.

"Ya?" pria itu lalu kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Mmm.. siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Itachi.. Itachi Uchiha," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dan sejak saat itu aku sadar, aku Sakura Haruno menyukai Itachi Uchiha.

**End Of Flashback**

Aku segera lari menuju sekolah baruku. Ya, karena awalnya aku bersekolah di Suna High School. Aku bukanlah orang kaya yang bisa bersekolah di Konoha High School, yang notabene berisi anak-anak dari orang kaya. Aku hanyalah seorang Sakura Haruno. Anak yatim piatu yang selama ini di asuh oleh Anko sama. Wanita yang selama ini merawatku. Sudah 4 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya mendapat transfer uang setiap bulannya di rekeningku dari rekening Anko sama.

Gerbang sekolah KHS sudah tampak di depan mataku. Aku mempercepat lariku karena aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku. Tiba-tiba ada Ferarri yang cukup kencang melintas di sisiku, genangan air sehabis hujan semalam sukses membasahi bajuku akibat Ferarri itu. Aku memaki orang yang mengemudikannya.

"Heh! Kurang ngajar! Keluar kau!" ucapku menyumpah-nyumpah. Aku sempat melihat wajah pengendara itu, mata onyx dan rambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya mencuat seperti pantat ayam, sesaat garis wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Itachi kun. Tetapi pengendara Ferarri itu tidak menghiraukanku dan tetap melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama. Aku melihat Ferarri itu masuk ke dalam KHS. Cih, rupanya salah satu anak orang kaya yang sombong!

Aku memandang bajuku yang basah terkena genangan air tadi. Bagaimana ini? Ini kan hari pertamaku. Aku melanjutkan jalanku dengan gontai. Saat aku memasuki gerbang KHS, semua mata tertuju padaku. Bukan karena aku cantik, itu jelas, keran siswi-siswi di sini lebih segalanya dariku. Mereka memandangku pasti karena bajuku yang kini basah dan kotor. Aku tidak memedulikan tatapan mereka. Aku tetap berjalan dengan kepala tegak sambil menuju kelasku.

"Ruang kepala sekolah, ruang kepala sekolah, dimana ya?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengamati setiap papan nama ruangan di setiap ruangan yang ku lewati.

Aku terus mengamati papan nama ruangan yang ku lewati sehingga aku tidak melihat orang yang berjalan di depanku. Dan brukk.. Aku terjatuh menabrak orang itu.

"Ah, gomenasai.. Aku tidak sengaja," ucapku sambil segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," ucap orang itu. Suara itu? Tunggu, aku mengenal suara itu. Itu.. Aku langsung mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah orang yang baru saja ku tabrak. Itachi kun..

"Itachi kun..," tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya.

"Ngng?" Itachi hanya bergumam aneh saat aku mengucapkan namanya.

"Itachi kun, apa kau mengingat aku?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu!" aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Apa lagi? Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mengenalmu," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi.." ucapanku terpotong karena ada suara lain yang memanggil Itachi.

"Kak, sedang apa kau di sini? Aku mencarimu dimana-mana," ucap seseorang. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat orang yang memanggil Itachi. Kakak? Jadi orang ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi kun.

Mata emeraldku lalu bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx. Garis wajahnya, rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang. Tidak salah lagi, orang ini adalah orang yang tadi menyipratkan genangan air padaku.

"Kau?!" teriakku padanya.

"Siapa kau? Berteriak seenakmu!" bentak orang itu.

"Kau yang tadi mengendarai Ferarri kan? Yang menyipratkan genangan air ke arahku?!" umpatku pada lelaki itu.

"Mmm.. oh, jadi kau gadis yang tadi berjalan di depan sekolah ya?" ucap laki-laki itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sial.. Orang kaya seperi inilah yang paling aku benci! Meremehkan orang hanya karena memiliki kekayaan.

"Kau ini!" ucapku sambil memukul laki-laki di hadapanku ini dengan tasku.

"Hei apa-apan kau?!" teriak orang itu.

"Minta maaflah padaku! Karena ulahmu, bajuku jadi basah dan kotor!" teriakku tak kalah kencangnya. Siswa-siswi di sekitar kami mulai memperhatikan kami, seolah-olah pertengkaran kami adalah tontonan menarik bagi mereka.

"Kau!" tiba-tiba laki-laki itu siap untuk memukulku tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk melayani gadis seperti dia," ucap Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam saat mendengar ucapannya. Tidak? Aku tidak percaya Itachi mengucapkan hal itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Itachi seperti ini? Bukankah Itachi yang selama ini ku idolakan adalah seseorang yang ramah dan baik.

"Kau benar kak. Paling-paling ini hanya trik untuk menarik perhatian kita!" ucap laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu lalu pergi mengikuti Itachi.

Kenapa? Kenapa Itachi jadi seperti ini? Kemana Itachi yang dulu tersenyum ramah saat menolongku. Kemana?! Aku terdiam, siswa-siswi yang tadi berkumpul melihat pertengkaranku sekarang mulai membubarkan diri.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan gontai. Jujur saja, pertemuan pertamaku di sekolah ini dengan Itachi kun berakhir dengan buruk. Akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sebelum ada kata masuk yang terdengar setelah aku mengetuk pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kau yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanya wanita yang duduk di balik meja kepala sekolah. Aku bisa melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah Konoha High School di atas mejanya.

"Benar.. Mmm..,"

"Panggil saja aku Tsunade sensei," ucap wanita itu. Kata-katanya lembut tapi penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Hai, Tsunade sensei," ucapku.

"Ada apa dengan seragamu?" tanya Tsunade sensei.

"Mmm.. ano, tadi aku sedikit ceroboh," ucapku malu.

"Oh, baik, mengingat kejeniusanmu karena kau berhasil lolos ujian beasiswa yang diadakan Konoha High School, maka kau akan di tempatkan di kelas 2-3. Kakashi sensei adalah pembimbing akademikmu. Jika rata-ratamu kurang dari 8 dalam semester ini, kau akan di keluarkan dari sini. Jika tidak, kau akan tetap bersekolah di sini sampai lulus tanpa biaya sepeser pun. Semoga kau kerasan menempuh pendidikan disini, nona Haruno," ucap Tsunade sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade sensei!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Ini surat pengantarmu. Temuilah Kakashi sensei di ruang guru. Dia yang akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu," ucap Tsunade sensei sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu," ucapku lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Aku tidak kesulitan dalam mencari ruang guru karena ruang guru tepat berada di samping ruang kepala sekolah. Aku masuk melangkah ke dalam ruangan itu,sepi.. Kemana mereka semua? Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun di ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk bahuku. Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi sensei," ucapku berbalik lalu memandang orang di hadapanku. Orang di hadapanku ini memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanya orang itu. Walau satu matanya tertutup, aku bisa merasakan bahwa orang di hadapanku ini sedang mengamatiku dengan lekat. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut dengan tatapannya, walau ku sendiri tidak yakin dia menatapku. Tapi aku yakin, sesuatu dalam dirinya sedang berusaha mengamatiku.

"Eh, Anda Kakashi sensei?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya. Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Mmm.. ini," aku lalu menyerahkan surat pengantar yang diberikan Tsunade sensei padaku.

"Ikut aku," ucapnya singkat.

"Eh, baik!" aku lalu mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Kami terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kami berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan. Aku membaca papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu ruangan tersebut. Kelas 2-3. Oh, jadi ini kelasku. Aku lalu masuk ke kelas itu mengikuti Kakashi sensei dari belakang. Mataku memandang seluruh penjuru kelas dan aku terkejut saat mataku menatap sesosok manusia yang duduk persis di samping jendela. Orang itu..

**To be continue**

Akhirnya ay bisa juga publish fic di fandom naruto..

Maklum, ini fic pertama ay di fandom naruto.. Ay masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari para senpai di sini.

Bagaimana dengan fic ini?

Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya..

Tolong diripiu ya.. supaya ay semangat nerusin fic ini..*puppy eyes*

Arigato^^


	2. 2 Her Name Is Ino Yamanaka

Love And Truth

**Part 2: Her name is Ino Yamanaka**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

Love And Truth punya aya^^

Pairing: SasuSaku, ItaSaku, ItaIno

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

**Love And Truth**

Kami terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kami berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan. Aku membaca papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu ruangan tersebut. Kelas 2-3. Oh, jadi ini kelasku. Aku lalu masuk ke kelas itu mengikuti Kakashi sensei dari belakang. Mataku memandang seluruh penjuru kelas dan aku terkejut saat mataku menatap sesosok manusia yang duduk persis di samping jendela. Orang itu..

**Part 2: Her name is Ino Yamanaka**

Orang itu.. Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan orang itu sih?! Orang itu menatapku sekilas dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada sesuatu di atas mejanya. Entah apa yang diperhatikannya. Menyebalkan. Itulah kesan pertamaku saat mengetahui bahwa aku sekelas dengan orang itu. Orang yang sudah membuat berbagai kesialan di hari pertamaku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?! Makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui.

Aku masih berjalan mengikuti Kakashi sensei sampai ke depan mejanya. Kakashi sensei lalu mempersilahkanku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku menatap bosan pada Kakashi sensei. Huh.. kenapa selalu ada acara perkenalan untuk siswa baru. Mengganggu kegiatan belajar saja. Ini kan sama dengan korupsi waktu.

"Silahkan nona.. mmm..,"

"Haruno," potongku. Kakashi sensei menyebalkan! Masa dia sudah melupakan begitu saja namaku.

"Ya.. ya.. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nona Haruno," ucap Kakashi sensei lalu duduk di kursinya. Sedang aku masih berdiri di depan kelas, bersiap untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Mohon bantuannya," ucapku sambil tersenyum manis dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku agar terlihat sopan di hadapan orang-orang yang nantinya ku harap menjadi temanku. Maaf ku ralat, orang-orang kecuali makhluk bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nah baik, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di.. mmm.. dimana ya?" tanya Kakashi sensei pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas mencari kursi yang masih kosong yang bisa ku tempati. Aku pun ikut mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan, oh tidak! Jangan sampai Kakashi sensei menyuruhku duduk di belakang orang itu. Aku mohon kami sama! "Ah, iya.. Kau bisa duduk dibelakang Sasuke, Sakura!" seru Kakashi sensei dengan gembira sambil menunjuk satu-satunya kursi kosong di kelas ini yang tepat berada di belakang Sasuke. Tamatlah riwayatku!

"Baik Kakashi sensei," aku berusaha menjawab dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku. Dalah hati aku memaki Kakashi sensei yang menjerumuskanku dengan menyuruhku duduk di belakang makhluk menyebalkan itu. Ya, makhluk menyebalkan bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku lalu segera menuju tempat dudukku. Aku bisa meraskan death glare dari semua anak perempuan di kelas ini. Oh kami sama, apa sih yang mereka tidak suka dariku? Apa hanya karena aku mendapatkan kursi di belakang Sasuke?? Bilang padaku, maka aku akan bersedia dengan senang hati menukar kursiku dengan mereka. Apa enaknya sih duduk di belakang Uchiha yang menyebalkan ini??

Empat langkah, tiga langkah, dua langkah, 1 langkah lagi aku menuju tempat dudukku dan brukk.. Aku terjatuh. "Mmm..wahahahaahaa.." seisi kelas sukses menertawakan pose jatuhku yang mirip bayi saat baru belajar merangkak. Aku melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Aku tahu dan amat sadar bahwa kakinya lah yang menyandungku sehingga aku terjatuh. Aku berdiri sambil membersihkan rok ku yang kotor terkena debu lantai. Dengan tenang aku berbalik menghadapnya dan tersenyum amat manis, "Terima kasih atas sambutannya tuan SASUKE," ucapku memberi penekanan pada namanya.

Dan si cowok pantat ayam menyebalkan itu hanya memberikan tatapan bosan padaku seolah berkata, 'aku tahu kau hanya ingin mencari perhatianku,'. Ingin rasanya aku meninju wajah menyebalkannya. Lihat saja kau Sasuke, aku pasti akan membalasmu!

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kali ini. Oh ya sebelumnya bapak ingin bertanya, apa ada yang tahu di mana mendapatkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise limited edition?" tanya Kakashi sensei yang hampir membuat seluruh kelas sweatdrop.

Aku sudah duduk di kursiku. Astaga, ternyata guru di sini sangat aneh! Pelajaran Kakashi sensei sangat menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa Konoha bisa menjadi sekolah terbaik di Jepang dengan salah satu guru seperti Kakashi sensei. Tapi pemikiranku terhadap Kakashi sensei berubah 180 derajat saat mendengarnya memberikan teori tentang insulin. Aku terkesiap mendengar penjelasannya yang mengetahui cara pengetesan hormon insulin yang disuntikkan pada seseorang sebelum mereka meninggal.

"Kakashi sensei aku ingin bertanya!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan tanganku.

"Oh ya, silahkan Sakura," ucap Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu dia tersenyum atau tidak, mengingat masker yang menutupi mulut dan sebagian wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat garis matanya yang sedikit tertarik ke atas. Dan aku memperkirakan dia sedang tersenyum.

"Anda bilang, kita bisa mengetahui ada tidaknya hormone insulin yang diberikan pada seseorang yang sudah meninggal saat dia masih hidup?"

"Ya, tentu saja kita bisa mengetahuinya," ucap Kakashi sensei dengan santai.

"Tapi Kakashi sensei, bukankah insulin adalah zat yang menyatu dengan darah. Kita semua tahu fungsi insulin adalah untuk menekan kadar gula dalam darah. Dan sangat musahil bagi kita untuk mengetahui ada atau tidaknya insulin saat manusia masih hidup dalam tubuh manusia bila dia sudah meninggal," aku masih dengan keyakinanku bahwa itu amat mustahil untuk dideteksi.

"Oh Sakura, rupanya kau cukup cerdas ya. Aku tidak heran kau lah satu-satunya siswa yang diterima dari jalur beasiswa. Ilmumu memang cukup dalam. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, orang yang memiliki insulin di dalam tubuhnya dapat kita ketahui dengan cara mengambil jaringan bagian tubuhnya yang diperkirakan tempat masuknya insulin tersebut. Misal dari bekas suntikan atau titik di mana kita memudahkan dalam memasukkan insulin. Dari situ kita bisa mengetesnya dengan memberikan jaringan yang kita perkirakan mengandung insulin kepada kelinci percobaan, misalnya seekor tikus. Jika tikus itu meninggal, jelas terdapat insulin dalam jaringan tersebut," jelas Kakashi sensei panjang lebar.

"Tapi Kakashi sensei, bagaimana kita tahu kalau tikus itu mati karena insulin dalam jaringan itu?" tanyaku tidak mau kalah.

"Sakura, kau tahu apa fungsi insulin? Dan apa akibatnya jika insulin diberikan pada orang yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan insulin?" Kakashi sensei balik menanyaiku.

"Untuk menekan kadar gula dalam darah. Dan bila diberikan pada orang normal bisa merendahkan kadar gula dalam darah, menimbulkan gejala-gejala mudah gelisah, tangan berkeringat, jantung berpacu lebih cepat, dan.. kematian bagi orang yang tidak siap akan serangannya."

"Tepat Sakura. Insulin memang berguna bagi penderita diabetes. Tapi jangan sekali-kali memberikan insulin pada orang normal jika kalian tidak ingin mati muda. Catat segala kesimpulannya!" ujar Kakahi sensei dengan nada mengantuk. Tapi aku bersumpah melihat matanya menatapku tajam sebelum menguap lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa Kakashi sensei orang yang berbahaya.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menuju lokerku. Ya, loker baruku. Aku menaruh segala buku dan peralatan sekolah yang ku dapat dari sekolah ini minggu lalu. Aku berjalan menjauh dari lokerku dan pulang menuju asrama. Ya, karena sekarang aku akan tinggal di asrama selama bersekolah di Konoha High School.

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan menjauhi lokernya. Dia tidak tahu kalau saat ini ada yang mengawasi dirinya dari suatu tempat. Orang itu segera menghampiri loker Sakura saat dia yakin bahwa Sakura tidak akan kembali ke situ. Perlahan-lahan orang itu lalu membuka loker Sakura dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Ceklikk.. Loker Sakura pun berhasil dibukanya. Orang itu lalu menempelkan sebuah memo di dinding bagian dalam loker Sakura. Dia lalu kembali mengunci loker itu dan segera pergi.

Orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya. Sang pengawas itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Sakura memang alat yang tepat untuk menghancurkan kalian."

Sementara itu Sakura berjalan menuju asrama putri. Dia terus mencari kamar 029. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat di hadapannya sudah terdapat pintu kamar dengan angka 029 menempel di badan pintu. Segera saja Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu. Dia dikejutkan karena di kamar itu ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan Itachi. Dan mereka tepat sedang berciuman saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar.

"Eh.. maaf. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau di dalam sini ada orang. Maaf!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sebagai tanda maaf. Air mata sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana tidak?! Baru saja dia melihat laki-laki yang disukainya sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita di tempat tidur.

"Eh, sudah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Kau pasti teman satu kamarku yang baru ya?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu yang ternyata bernama Ino.

"Eh, iya. Namaku Sakura Haruno," ucap Sakura setelah berhenti membungkukkan badannya. Dia menatap pelan ke arah Itachi. Itachi hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Hei Itachi, kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?!" tanya Ino sambil mendelikkan matanya pada Itachi. Itachi hanya menatap malas Sakura dan berkata, "Hn.."

"Huh kau ini selalu saja begitu!" Ino lalu mencubit lengan Itachi. "Oh ya Sakura, dia adalah Itachi Uchiha. Dia adalah…."

"Aku adalah pacarnya," potong Itachi cepat. Ino membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan Itachi. Sebelum Ino memprotes pengakuan Itachi, Itachi segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku pulang," ucap Itachi dan cup.. sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Ino. Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Itachi lalu berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamar. Sakura yakin Itachi meliriknya dengan sudut matanya. Itachi pun berlalu, dan Sakura masih mematung merenungkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sakit? Ya, Sakura merasa sangat sakit. Sakura merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. 'Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa mengaharapkan cinta dari Itachi. Dan kini lihatlah, aku terluka, terluka karena anganku yang terlalu tinggi! Dan sekarang aku terjatuh saat menerima kenyataan, aku Sakura Haruno sama sekali tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendapat balasan cinta dari seorang Itachi Uchiha.' batin Sakura.

"Oh ya Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ? Ayo masuk. Nah, kasur di pinggir jendela itu adalah kasurmu," ucapan Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya." Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam menuju tempat tidurnya. Barang-barang sudah berada di dalam lemari di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oh ya Sakura, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Ino masih asyik berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Kelas dua. Dan kau Yamanaka san?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Sakura kini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hei jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Panggil saja aku Ino. Aku kelas tiga," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Ino senpai," ucap Sakura ikut tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengakui Ino adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, tak heran kalau Itachi menyukainya.

"Haduh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu.. mmm, jidat, hahahaha…" Ino pun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa yang menggema. Sakura sedikit emosi mendengar kata jidat dari Ino.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Ino pig," balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Dia mendelikkan matanya pada Ino. Dan.. "hahahaha…" mereka malah tertawa bersama.

"Oh ya Sakura. Apa kau sekelas dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Ino. Dan sesaat matanya menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran.

"Ya, aku sekelas dengannya," Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino, tapi dia menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Sudah kuduga, 'dia'pasti yang mengatur agar Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke, persis seperti saat 'dia' mengatur aku sekelas dengan Itachi," batin Ino.

"Mmm.. Ino, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Matanya sedikir ragu saat hendak mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, kau harus membayarku dulu 1 juta yen! Hehehe.." ucap Ino kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ah.. Ino!" Sakura mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan menimpuk pelan Ino dengan bantal itu.

"Hehe.. aku bercanda. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Ino.

"Mmm.. apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Itachi?" tanya Sakura. Dan sekarang Sakura merasa bodoh telah bertanya seperti itu.

"Mmm.. bagaimana menjawabnya ya? Sebenarnya aku memang berpacaran dengan Itachi, tapi itu sudah lama. Aku sudah putus dengannya. Kami sekarang hanya bersahabat," terang Ino. Dia lalu menatap Sakura dengan memamerkan seringai jahilnya. "Kau suka ya pada Itachi?" tanya Ino telak pada Sakura.

"Mmm.. tidak, ano, aku hanya bertanya kok," sangkal Sakura. Tapi Ino bisa jelas melihat bahwa rona pipi Sakura memerah, dan dia yakin Sakura memang menyukai Itachi. "Tapi Itachi sepertinya masih mencintaimu ya? Buktinya dia masih mengaku sebagai pacarmu," tanya Sakura lirih. Betapa sakit hatinya bahwa Itachi begitu mencintai Ino.

"Entahlah.. Tapi itu tidak akan merubah perasaanku padanya," ucap Ino enteng.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai pria lain," ucap Ino datar.

Ino lalu mengalihkan pikirannya pada sesosok pria berambut emo dan bermata onyx. Ya, pria yang sebenarnya disukai Ino adalah Sasuke. Ino tahu dengan jelas Sasuke tidak pernah menyukainya, Ino tahu Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai pacar dari kakaknya. Tapi Ino tidak ingin membohongi Itachi. Itulah alasan Ino memutuskan Itachi. Karena bagi Ino, Itachi adalah penolongnya, lenteranya. Orang yang selalu ada melindunginya, menerimanya disaat semua siswa di sini menolaknya hanya karena dia adalah siswi yatim piatu yang berhasil bersekolah di Konoha High School karena mendapat beasiswa, sama seperti Sakura. Tetapi alasan utamanya memutuskan Itachi adalah, karena dia tidak ingin menghancurkan Itachi. Dia tidak sanggup menghancurkan Itachi seperti permintaan 'dia'.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura memecah lamunan Ino.

"Eh, maaf. Aku jadi melamun. Hehehe.." ucap Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ino.."

"Ya?"

"Kau mau kan menjadi temanku?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Ino langsung mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk.

"Tentu saja," ucap Ino bahagia sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Baru kali ini ada yang ingin berteman dengannya.

"Teman untuk selamanya."

"Ya, teman untuk selamanya," ucap Ino mantap . "Huaah.. aku ngantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya Sakura," ucap Ino sambil menutup mulutnya yang masih menguap. Ino kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. 'Semoga kau tidak terjatuh dalam jebakan 'dia' Sakura,' harap Ino dalam hatinya.

"Iya, aku juga ngantuk," Sakura lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia merenung, kenapa Ino menolak cinta Itachi, padahal dia sendiri begitu mengharapkan berada di posisi Ino, sebagai gadis yang dicintai Itachi. Sakura pun terlelap.

**To be continue**

Aduh, kenapa rasanya ceritanya jadi gaje gini ya?*ngajambak rambut sambil jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Tapi.. ay mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama semua yang udah ngeripiu fic ini. Ripiu dari kalian semua bikin ay semangat nerusinnya..^^

Thanx 4 **Furu-pyon, Princess Mikaia, Ryuutamaru, Intan SasuSaku, uzumaki_kyubi, Uchiha Evans, Kaori a.k.a Yama, Kuroneko Hime-un, zangetsuichigo13, Haruchi Nigiyama, the recalcitrant, Sevachi 'Ryuuki J', Hikari 'sakura' Sakuragi.**

Berkat kalian chap 2 ni muncul..

Untuk yang g login:

Uzumaki_kyubi.. makasih ya dah mau ripiu. Oya, kapan ke rumahku lagi??

Kaori a.k.a Yama.. Yapz, salam kenal juga ya..^^ Ho-oh, Saku sekelas ama Sasu..

Chap ini ripiu lagi ya..*puppy eyes*

Arigato^^


End file.
